futuregamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brink
Brink is an upcoming first-person shooter video game developed by Splash Damage and inspired by the Seasteading movement, it is set to release in Spring 2011 after having been delayed twice. It offers team-based multiplayer missions with authored narratives, persistent player characters and an approachable nature. It is also developer Splash Damage's first original title, as past titles were part of franchises. In Brink, two sides, "Resistance" and "Security", fight in the utopian city known as The Ark, a floating city surrounded by the waters of a flooded Earth. The Ark was designed as a prototype of a perfect city, with renewable resources and no pollution, large enough to support 5,000 residents. Its population has grown to 50,000 however, leading it to the brink (hence the name of the game) of a civil war. Brink will feature Steamworks integration, including Valve Anti-Cheat. Its technology is id Tech 4 with a new rendering framework and improved support for multiple CPU cores. Gameplay Brink is a first-person shooter built around a story mode playable online with up to 8 players in a co-operative style, against bots, or in competitive team-against-team multi-player. You will play as a fully customizable character. Custom characters can be created with gear bought with experience points earned by completing objectives. Brink also features Splash Damage's SMART ("Smooth Movement Across Random Terrain") System. It allows players to maneuver around complex environments without equally complex input by analyzing their position and judging what they are trying to do. The movement style is that of parkour. The game features four class types, designed to promote teamwork. The first class, Soldier, is always on the front lines. The Soldier can resupply teammates with ammo and carries high explosives to destroy key targets. The second class, Engineer, is geared more for fixing things. Engineers can buff their teammates' weapons and can also place turrets at strategic locations. The third class, Medic, primarily heals downed teammates, though they also buff their allies' health. The fourth class, the Operative, deals mostly behind enemy lines, hacking objectives and performing acts of sabotage. Operatives can interrogate downed opponents to provide intel on enemy locations or disguise themselves and operate as one of the enemy. While in gameplay, both multiplayer and campaign, the player can bring up a "wheel" of sorts providing various objectives to fulfill. Each of these objectives give a specific amount of experience. The available missions are produced based upon the player's specific position on the map, his relative skill, current progress in the overall mission, and a wide variety of factors. Brink offers the player to choose to fight for the Security Forces to "protect the founder's vision", or to fight as the Resistance, who want to escape the shanty-town they live in and fight for equal rights for "Guests", who are essentially second-class citizens. The "Guests" were and are the people who fled to the Ark when the ocean levels rose. When they arrived, the masses who couldn't gain access set up a flotilla of junk on the outside of the Ark. The Security Forces are a militarized police-force that counter (what they believe to be) terrorist activity. As both sides believe they are doing good, as they both believe they are protecting the citizens and their rights, one way or another, choosing a side presents a "morally gray" choice, as the player can decide who is right and who is wrong. Both sides also have unique story-driven plots. See Also Brink Wiki Category:New Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Ps3 Category:Pc Category:All